It's Trivial
by Valie
Summary: Written for 'The Five Things Challenge'. There are five words that Pansy never meant to say to Hermione. What are they? Read to find out! Shoujo-ai/femslash. Pansy/Hermione, some Pansy/Draco.


**A/N:** Written for Cuban Sombrero Gal's _'The Five Things Challenge'_. :) My first challenge attempt and I had a lot of fun writing it! Only took me a day to write and I finished it quickly, then I rewrote it on my puter and essentially re-worded the whole fic. All for the better, because it makes more sense now. XD

**Challenge:** Five words Pansy never meant to say to Hermione.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything! v.v Thanks for reminding me...

**Warning:** Shoujo-ai/femslash

**Pairing(s):** Hermione/Pansy, Pansy/Draco

**It's Trivial**

In silence, Pansy watched Hermione from across the room, careful not to let Professor McGonagall see her. Earlier in the day, Pansy's day had erupted to chaos and fury leaving her in detention, writing lines, now. Draco had taken it upon himself to break up with her in front of the whole school as they sat in the Great Hall, during lunch. He told her how worthless she was and even accused her of cheating on him with someone else. Malfoy wanted to show how tough he was in front of everyone but Pansy would not have it. In anger that she didn't know she was capable of, she first denied his claims and when he opened his mouth to say something snarky, she set his hair on fire with a flick of her wrist. Everyone was watching, everyone saw, just the way he had wanted and it made Pansy smile bitterly in satisfaction. As she watched, Draco quickly put his hair out with the help of several fellow Slytherins and just before any professor could reach them, he withdrew his own wand in anger and embarrassment.

So when Hermione stepped into the fight and decked Draco in the face before he could mutter a spell, it took everyone by surprise. She gave Pansy a knowing smile just as several professors pushed past the chaos and put a stop to the fight. Despite Malfoy having instigated the fight, Pansy and Hermione got detention while the pale-faced boy was rushed off to the infirmary by Snape. Her hands had shook when she took her seat and finally allowed the events to fully set in her mind. There were no tears for the lost relationship because in truth, their relationship had been a sham since the get-go. It was a loveless relationship that was only formed to take the opportunity of improving their status in the eyes of their families. A couple to be adored and hated, one to make their parents proud.

Except they knew it wasn't as perfect as everyone suspected. A mirage of perfection for the public but in truth Pansy and Draco hated each other. If they were any happiness, it would have been in the beginning, when they first started dating. It was exciting because Draco had been her first boyfriend and later her first kiss, but once the excitement died down, the sham became apparent. Though dishearten, Pansy stuck it out, not knowing any other option until one presented itself in one Gryffindor - Hermione Granger. Five years of a lie disintegrated with one trivial moment between the two girls. Truly trivial, really.

(xxx)

Several months prior, Pansy had been sitting near the lake, fall just a week away, maybe less judging by the breeze. It would be the last real chance to enjoy the peace and beauty of what remained of summer before the cold set in. Draco was supposed to accompany her but at the last moment decided to go to Hogsmeade with Crabbe and Goyle. She knew he didn't want to be with her, so she let him go, not wanting him to whine continuously. The reality was, that she was already eager to break up with him, but she feared the consequences. Would she be shunned by her parents or would her parents be shunned from the pureblood community? Their status had improved immensely amongst the community since she had been dating Malfoy. So Pansy stood in the relationship, hoping often that Draco would find someone else. Or at least grow bored of her and finally release her from all the lies.

All that seemed far from her mind that day though, as the day and scenery were practically perfect and calming. Nothing could spoil it. Then she spotted Hermione approaching the lake, her nose buried in a book and seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Excited by the possibility of seeing the Gryffindor falling into the lake, she pulled herself up from her seat under a tree and knelt anxiously. However, as she watched, Hermione changed directions, missing falling into the lake by some six feet. With a pout, Pansy sat back in disappointment. Seeing the bookworm fall into the water would have been the cherry on the beauty of the day. Irked suddenly, she watched Hermione walk by the spot where she sat, no more then ten feet away. The anger and hatred she had been harboring toward Draco leaked out as she began to wish something bad would happen to Hermione. It was unfair and childish, but she suddenly felt like the perfection of the day had been destroyed simply because Hermione hadn't blindly taken a plunge into the lake. She wanted some misfortune to befall the Gryffindor so she could laugh and feel better.

As if by magic, not hers though, Hermione's foot caught on the root of a nearby bush causing her to trip awkwardly. Laughter began to bubble in Pansy's throat until she realized the path along which Hermione was falling. There was a rock, the size of a dragon egg, on the side of the bush, it edges were quite jagged and rough. Under good circumstances, bumping into it may nick you, but under misfortunate circumstances, it was likely to do much worst. It was clear Hermione was going to hit her head on the rock if she continued along the path she was falling. Realization of the situation only took Pansy a fraction of a second and it probably took less time for her to pull out her wand. Shouting a spell, she watched anxiously as it hit Hermione, bare millimeters from the rock and knocked her back, away from a serious head trauma. Though she landed two feet away from the rock, Hermione was visibly shaken by her close encounter.

Frozen, Pansy watched Hermione sit up and glance around to see who had been the caster and her savior. When their eyes met and shock began to set in, Pansy couldn't help but wonder which of them was more surprised by what had happened. Nervously, Pansy managed a loud shrieking laugh, wanting to pretend that she was laughing at Hermione's fall. However, she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she quickly stood, gathered her things and walked away as fast as possible. She only got several steps before she heard Hermione running up to her and had paused just as the Gryffindor grasped her arm.

"Was it you? Did you help me?" Hermione's voice was shaking slightly.

Pansy didn't answer, didn't even turn to the girl. Just stared mutely ahead of her.

"Thank you." Hermione said, her voice quiet but earnest.

Finally turning to her, Pansy replied, "Yeah. Whatever." Though she felt a smirk tug at her lips, causing Hermione's mouth to fall open, before she turned away and continued toward the castle.

(xxx)

So, you see, it was trivial; the simple thank you was all it took to effectively distract Pansy from Draco. In a way, Draco had been wrong and right about her cheating on him. She wasn't physically with someone else, but mentally she had hung Draco out to dry long ago and had simply found someone else to preoccupy her thoughts. Now here they were several months later, sharing detention because Hermione had repaid her thank you and Pansy was realizing that she had misjudged the Gryffindor for far too long. She even began to wonder if perhaps she had been harboring something for Hermione all along. Though she searched her subconscious, a heavy layer of denial and pride buried the truth and maybe it was better like that, even though she suspected the truth.

Suddenly, Hermione was looking up at her, their eyes meeting in both surprise and mutual understanding. Inside, something snapped and Pansy was pushing her chair away and standing, her actions running on instinct. Although she clearly heard Professor McGonagall demand that she sat back down, Pansy ignored her and moved quickly to Hermione. Hoping McGonagall would be slow in reacting, she leant forward looking steadily into Hermione's eyes. The shock she found there was so familiar from that day by the lake that she smirked and closed the distance, kissing Hermione gently on the lips. Pulling away, she continued to smirk, thinking of McGonagall's surprised expression, but more so pleased by Hermione's wide-eyed look. Though she was smirking, Pansy knew her eyes shared her own surprise and she found her mouth moving before she could think of what she was saying.

"I think I love you."

Even as the words spilled out, Pansy tried to cover her mouth, but she was too slow and could only gape at Hermione in embarrassment. Hermione blushed, but smiled and took Pansy's hand away from her mouth. Not saying a word, she only continued to smile in reply as Pansy closed her mouth and finally understood the smile. She already knew.

**End**


End file.
